poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Recaps of last events/Mac chooses to attack
Here's how Recaps of last events and Mac chooses to attack goes in Heart of Stone. Mac Grimborn: Previously on My Little Pony Ninjago. Supreme Commander Machia: Capture the Master of Amber. Clay Moorington: Hold them off! Captain Rex: Sir, Skylor's been captured! Mac Grimborn: NO! Ninjago: Offspring of the Great Devourer intro plays Mac Grimborn: Episode 309: Heart of Stone. Borg Industries Lloyd Garmadon: We can use Donnie's body temperature detector to track the Vermillion Warriors. Venus de Milo: That's a good idea, Lloyd. Mac Grimborn: I say we track those dumb serpents to see where they're hiding. Jestro: Our way's defensive, never offensive. Sensei Wu: Agreed. A Warrior at work requires provocation. Princess Harumi: Besides, the Vermillion Warriors fight like gorillas. Mr. E: Plus, we're going to stock up on more ice. Donatello: I've found the Vermillion camp. Kai: Good work, Donnie. Mac Grimborn: Shellquake! Skales: Hold on, Mac! Shouldn't we let them bring the fight to us? Mac Grimborn: Wrongo! We hit em high, we hit em low, we mow them down! Total turtlefication! Joy Garmadon: That's not the Way of the Warrior! We're defensive, not offensive! Mac Grimborn: Vermillion are offensive to me! I don't care about defensiveness! I only care about getting my Skylor back! Leonardo: Mac, why are you so incapable of following the Warrior Code? Mac Grimborn: Just hang the Code, and hang the rules! Optimus Prime: You are Warrior, Mac. You are a defender. Lloyd Garmadon: He's right. You should focus on your enemy, not on yourself. Mac Grimborn: How am I gonna focus on my enemy by staring at Donnie's computer? the Battle Droid corporal Prepare my copter. Battle Droid Corporal: Roger, roger. does so Luke Skywalker: Mac, don't do this. Mac Grimborn: My mind's made up. I'm going Vermillion hunting. does so Garmadon: Foolishness. Why must Mac always act so recklessly? Cozymonster: Because he's always so full of vengeance, hatred and anger. King Halbert: Nonetheless, without offensiveness, he'll never know how far he'll go. boards his copter as the others watch Michelangelo: There he goes. Man, even his blip looks deranged! Ocellus: How far is Mac from the Vermillion camp? Ultra Violet: 79 blocks. Killow: One question: Why is he so mad that the Vermillion Warriors captured Skylor? Smolder: Because he's obsessed with revenge. Robin Underwood: Mac Grimborn to the rescue! He's always vengeful. Joy Um, just telling you, Joy. Because you're new here, and well, you know. Jestro: Mac's blip heading fast to the Vermillion camp Uh, guys? He's getting close! Gallus: Oh, I can't watch. King Halbert: Oh, my. This is exactly he's always full of anger, vengeance and hatred. Garmadon: You wanted him to be offensive, to see how far he'll go. Is this what you had in mind? How far? How far must he go? he arrives at the Vermillion camp and moves in stealth he finds and frees Skylor Skylor: (quietly) Mac. Mac Grimborn: (quietly) It's okay, Skylor. I'm getting you out of here. Mac and Skylor kiss while the others watch at Borg Industries Garmadon: Hm. Maybe he's not as reckless as I thought he would. Starlight Glimmer: Aww, Mac and Skylor are so romantic. Raphael: Cause he's in love with Skylor. Kai: Gross!